


An Answer Without A Question

by serenbach



Series: A Scrivener's Tale [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Wael Clergy Dating Simulator, and all the unsettling things they get up to, it's still ona and kauri after all, the creepy fic collection, the forgotten sanctum, the hand occult, ttrpg godsquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: In which Ona discovers what exactly it is that the Forgotten Sanctum keeps in their collections.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: A Scrivener's Tale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616713
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	An Answer Without A Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> A collection for fics where Ona learns about all the things that happen in the Forgotten Sanctum. 
> 
> Rated M for creepiness. Also rated M for Ona and Kauri in general!
> 
> The title comes from the in game text "The Missives of the Hand Occult."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazylia_de_Grean prompted Ona learning what the Forgotten Sanctum keeps in their collections!

Ona paused as she followed Kauri deeper into the Collections than she had gone before, looking around her in genuine surprise. 

She stared at the man inside the glass cell. He was dressed in fine Aedyran-style clothes, moving sluggishly back and forth across the floor of his room, which was decorated like an elaborate study. 

"What is this place?" Ona asked Kauri. 

Kauri smiled at her, but he was watching her closely. "This _is_ an Archive," he reminded her. "We have all kinds of different sources here." 

"Huh," Ona said, staring into the cell. The man in there met her eyes, his gaze distant and unfocused. Ona smiled and waved at him. He waved back, his movements slow and jerky, before he resumed his pacing, seeming to forget she was there.

“You know,” Ona said, “when you said that some people are books, I thought you were being metaphorical!” 

Kauri’s grin widened, slow and dazzlingly brilliant. “Who said I wasn’t being metaphorical?”

Ona laughed, turning her attention back to the man in the cage. He didn’t seem _hurt_ , but he didn’t seem exactly present, either. “Uh… what do we do with them?”

“We study them,” Kauri explained. “Some of them have ideas that are of interest to Wael. Some of them have ideas that come close to the sort of secrets Wael doesn’t want revealing.” 

“Huh,” Ona said again, turning that over in her mind. “What kind of secrets?”

Kauri grinned down at her. “You’ll see, sparkle.”

Ona grinned back. “So… if these people are books, how exactly do we read them?” she asked, watching as the man stopped his pacing and started flipping through a notebook.

Kauri bent down and tugged her into a kiss. Ona rose up onto her toes and tangled her fingers into his braids, thoroughly distracted for a few long moments.

“Let me show you, sparkle,” Kauri said with a grin, and she took his hand and followed him deeper into the Collections.


End file.
